Rain
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Yuuri x Wolfram, angstromancelemon where they are already in a real relationship. Wolfram goes to greet his fiance with open arms after the king has been gone so very long only to find something that causes the fire demon to explode. Can Yuuri fix this?


Rain

Disclaimer: KKM is not of my property and if you sue you will get nothing because I be very broke

A/N: This was originally written for a livejournal x-mas exchange and written for bardofdeath…a wonderful writer in my opinion. This isn't beta'd as well as I would have liked it to be but I tried, and for those who have read my story "The Flood" you can kinda consider this a sequel…

The prince was so happy with a smile on his face as he held Yuuri's present in his arms and his heart thundering with the pride of what was to come today. His fiancé was coming home, bringing with him a surprise just for the prince and his young daughter, Greta. Wolfram was determined to make today the best even if the weather was poor and threatened rain upon the kingdom.

As his footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, lightning spilled in through the large stained glass windows of Covenant Castle, reflecting on the golden hair and pale white skin; bathing him in an eerie glow. Wolfram had never before been as happy as he was now; maybe it had been because of their confession of long needed feelings. He could still remember as he paused to look out at the lands cast in a thick layer of rain and thunder.

He remembered clearly how Yuuri had held him while he stared out into the surrounding rain in that cottage of illusion. He remembered how they had made love before the freshly lit fire, warming themselves from the cold of the rain and how much he had wanted every move and touch the king had given him; even the words he had spoken of love. So with those words that lonely night so long ago, Wolfram had made a decision to court Yuuri as a noble woman would normally do and receive his affection the right way so no one could doubt that they were together because of love and not an accident.

The blonde touched a well manicured hand to the cold glass rubbing his thumb over it in his way of reminiscing. The glass beneath his fingers was chilled and damp from the coldness of the rain outside and rattled when thunder struck so close to the palace. Wolfram sighed and ruffled his hair to prepare himself for a small insult to give his fiancé simply for old times' sake; and so no one could see how truly sappy he was on the inside when he had such a brilliant day.

Greta had called him Papa Wolfy again, giving him a kiss before laying down to her afternoon nap, telling him she couldn't wait until he and Yuuri married so she could give her daddy a present and she get more brothers and sisters to call her own. The small child made him happy many times, accidentally taking traits of both himself, such as his stubbornness, and of Yuuri, such as his kind heart, and some form of Anissina, which was a fatal curiosity. Just thinking of his daughter brought that familiar smirk to his lips, reminding him how much fun he was going to have corrupting his beloved daughter and any other children Yuuri and he would acquire after marriage.

Given a few more steps the blonde met with the door leading out into the wind and rain where Yuuri would appear for him in the near by fountain, dripping wet and confused as usual. Wolfram just hoped his fiancé wasn't as naked as last time for all to see, leaving the prince no choice but to cover him with his coat and hide him from people that would choose to stare at the indecent king. He was finally ready to face Yuuri with the grapes he had grown from Yuuri's world and nursed in his fiancé's absence. He wanted to show Yuuri he was just as dedicated and much better than his wimpy grapes that had died within a few days of being planted.

The door opened and Wolfram closed his eyes in anticipation to shout at his fiancé he knew would be sitting there. "Yuuri, it is about time you get home! I have been here waiting for you almost every day, you wimp, and I even had to do your chores!" The prince stopped shouting when he opened his eyes to find Yuuri sitting fully dressed on the edge of the massive fountain in a brutal lip lock with a black haired blonde tipped girl he had never seen.

The girl looked about Yuuri's age, long lashes closed while she made out with the king. Her traitorous slender fingers encircled in his short wet messy locks. It seemed to Wolfram, as the grapes scattered across the pavement, that she had not skipped in her position through the transition in worlds, for there she sat enjoying his fiancé, urging the other to touch her with his eyes as closed as they had been the first time he had kissed Wolfram. Her short skirt rode up; her white button down long sleeve blouse showing through to a baby blue bra from the weight of the rainwater and slicking her hair to her brow.

She was beautiful, everything Wolfram supposed Yuuri had wanted. But Yuuri was still his; Yuuri had claimed him and he was not going to stand for this woman to be all over him. "You no good cheater!" he shouted, venomously throwing the female from him. The girl looked up to him wide eyed and blushing, beholding the fair, wet and rage filled beauty above her. "Who is SHE?!" He growled, and the girl seemingly caught on.

"My name is Ruiko, and Yuuri is my boyfriend. I should be asking you who you are to handle me so roughly!" She snapped, standing from the wet concrete and grabbing Yuuri's arm. All the boy could do was standing there shocked when Wolfram's hand came down hard against his cheek.

"Girlfriend? What the hell, Yuuri….do you find it fun to have a fiancé to fuck here and a female to romance there?" He cursed, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles had become white with strain.

"Wolf, it isn't like that…I mean…" He tried to explain, the girl indignantly interrupting him, demanding that they were dating and that Yuuri had chosen her. Wolf could only stand there, dismissing a sizzle of flame that had formed on his hand; the prince was so close to burning that tramp to a cinder.

"Listen, Wolfram, I am not dating her, I swear. She just sort of kissed me…I mean, I didn't ask for it…" He spoke, shocked and removing the girl's hands from his body. Obviously not very pleased with her movements he tried to step to his fiancé. "Wolf?" He asked reaching out a hand for it to only be smacked away hurtfully.

"Don't touch me you liar, cheater…debaucher!" He screamed. "You acted so forced! How well did you fight off such a kiss with your lips locked with hers and eyes closed!"

Wolf cursed at him, throwing him and exasperated glare. "Yuuri, I am not going to waste my time on you now. Have fun with whoever she is. Just don't forget that your daughter misses you." The fiery blonde spat. He turned away, lightning lighting the sky, and walked off keeping his tears of anger from being seen as he ran to the stables.

Yuuri watched his fiancé run off, the sorrow evident in his voice as well as his movements. "Well, he certainly is high strung but I guess my competition is out of the way." The girl giggled, holding Yuuri close to her body, breathing in his ear. "Honestly, what kind of fun would you have with him that you can't have with me? Plus he is just sooooooooo dramatic…probably not even very pleasurable, hmmmm Yuuri?" Ruika spoke snidely going on more about Wolf's flaws and mistakes in the moment.

Before long Yuuri had pushed her away and ordered a guard to find her clean, dry clothes and see about her returning to her world. The guard did just that deciding to take her to Ulrike first thing when the storm passed. Yuuri knew far too well it would be best to give the prince time to think and consider what had happened and for him to cool down. There was a hope in him that five minutes were enough to get him to listen at least a little. The king had to apologize and to tell Wolf it wasn't how it seemed.

With his cheek still red from the blow Wolf had given it, Yuuri hid himself in the stables, waiting for the blonde boy to return. If there was nothing else he could do right he certainly could hide very well. Carefully he pushed his body behind a stall, very close to where Wolf normally rested his horse, bent down, and held his head in his hands. Tonight was a storm in weather and emotions, now he just had to get burned by the fury of his love. 

Meanwhile, Wolf rode hard and fast in the rain, forcing his steed faster the more they went on. Rain beat down on the prince, soaking his uniform through and even causing him to sneeze. His shoulders sagged with fatigue as his brow managed to sweat even beyond the cold piercing rain waters bearing down on his pale skin. Tears had formed in the royal blue fabric, sticks having ripped at both fabric and flesh in passing through the lush forest.

"Stupid wimp!" He growled, hearing his horse neigh in refute as lightning flashed hard across mournful skies. Goldien refused to ride him further away from the palace, demanding shelter from the layers of harsh water that soaked her mane deeply and flew into her caramel eyes. The mare begged for saving her hooves from the muddy soil of the surrounding lands, bucking once in warning to her master. 

Feeling an inkling of remorse for his aching mare, he reared her around to head back to his source of anger, Covenant Castle. His hair was tussled and his face scratched by branches of the outer lying forest trees. When Wolfram came up on the palace, he huffed at the absence of his beloved fiancé and tipped his nose up at the grapes spilled out across the concrete. He still spotted the small round orbs spread out in disarray simply as part of the horrid memory. The prince hopped off of Goldien's back a few feet outside the wooden stable and patted down her beautiful mane, whispering words of encouragement  
to her.

"It's O.K., Goldien, don't worry now. I promise you can rest a few days before the next ride." He nuzzled her, smiling weakly at her playful nips to his wheat golden hair that matched her own. Softly and irritant, the prince lead her into the stables to let her rest in her hay filled stall. Wolfram didn't even get to remove her saddle before Yuuri appeared from behind a stall, shrouded in darkness.

"Wolf…" The king breathed mournfully and stepped closer to his fiancé, his eyes filled with regret and sadness. Yuuri was there before his love and was begging forgiveness, yet also angry that the blonde wouldn't trust him enough to believe in him when he claimed to have no connection with the flighty woman whom had not too long ago attached herself to his lips.

"What do you want, cheater?" He hissed, keeping his back to Yuuri while he brushed out Goldien's tangled mane. "Had enough fun with your tramp?" He continued, not really in the mood to hear half baked excuses form the king. Wolfram was far beyond angry; he was outraged.

Yuuri's brow furrowed. "Wolf, you know me better than that! Or is it that you want me to say I did want it? I didn't even want her; Ruika isn't my type of girl." He gave a sigh and lowered his head for a moment. "Yeah, I admit that I liked it. Kissing someone else was exciting but only because……"

"I knew it! You rather have her kisses than mine! You may not find her your type as you say she is still a girl and that is always better in your book. Some promises you keep!" He hissed turning around and raising his hand to silence Yuuri and cancel the very engagement they had spent days and nights creating to this point. High he raised his delicate palm, ignoring the sound of rain and thunder that filled his ears. The blonde gave a moment's breath and lowered his hand before he could have time to change his mind.

"BOOM!"

A sound of thunder racked the stalls, stunning the horses and causing them to whine and neigh in protest of the raging storm. Wolfram heard it and felt his hand caught in Yuuri's grasp. The king held him back, roughly crushing it tighter when Wolfram tried to pull away. "Unhand me!" He screamed, the stable doors slamming shut from the force of the outer winds, and startling the blonde boy.

Don't do something you will regret, Wolfram, and I will not release you until you listen to me…..and you WILL listen to me." The prince glared hard at Yuuri, trying once more to snatch his hand from the king's grasp. Yuuri was brave and refused to let him go. He was going to make Wolfram listen to him if it took tying him down. "Or if you refuse to listen, I will just have to show you then."

"What are you?-?!" The prince had began, his face contorted in anger but the look faded quickly when the king pulled him to his body in a crushing hug, and a passionate kiss. Wolfram however was frozen to the spot, unable to fight under the brace of the kiss yet still failing lightly. Yuuri wouldn't let him go still, no matter how he flailed or fought he wasn't going to let his fiancé ruin what he so badly wanted.

"I only enjoyed it because I thought of you, I compared how I missed your lips and your touch. I have been gone so long Wolf and I wanted your kiss. When she kissed me I thought of how unlike yours it was so I enjoyed it only because it reminded me how much I love you that her kiss meant nothing to me." He looked in Wolf's eyes, the blonde calming in his arms while the king held him tighter and kissed his lips once again.

"You're still a cheater. I missed you and it hurt to see her there kissing you." Wolf admitted turning his head away, look finally softening.

"Don't worry, I don't want her. She is kind of the school….What was It you called her? Tramp? He wiped the rain water and tears from his face, smiling that goofy smile.

"Yuuri, I guess I missed you too you wimp." He turned his head blushing and tipping up his curved nose. Yuuri only pouted turning his fiancé's face to his, licking away the fake frown from those luscious lips. Softly yet still with an edge of roughness he pulled Wolfram from that stall to another and pressed him to the wall. Yuuri ran his hand through the blonde's hair, attacking his lips even fiercer.

"God I have missed your kisses Wolf, your arms, your screams." He grinned mischievously, the grin that Wolfram hadn't seen in ages it seemed. As the king noted how drunk he was making his young lover off of mere kisses and the roughness, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's ass and hoisted him up to have the prince wrap his legs around his waist. Pink lips parted as Wolfram released a gasp; gratefully complying and snaked his arms around the kings neck.

"Yuuri! What are you doing? He gasped again, kissing the double black demon king on the lips, his back pressed hard to the stone and wooden walls, his body still dripping wet. The prince was pleading with the gods on the inside: praying Yuuri was really meaning the words he spoke. He moaned one good time, his mind going from his prayers to the clothing wet and rough rubbing his erection as Yuuri ground his own to the boy.

Yuuri grinned again grinding into Wolfram, his own eyes closing and panting from the feel. Wolfram's body always turned Yuuri on, making him want the boy with every feeling he got…the curved body fitting to his like a glove and reminding him that this body belonged to an angel. Wolfram was an angel fallen straight from heaven to cause this demon hell as well as making him the luckiest man alive to be able to see such a beautiful face contorted in pleasure as he came. "I want to make love to you, I REALLY missed that. I want to feel you writhe beneath me, hear you moan my name, and see that face only for me when you can't take it anymore" He admitted running his hand down Wolf's front, popping open the buttons to his coat, nearly tearing his belt off just to remove the first layer of cloth shielding that fair wet skin Yuuri was dying to see.

Wolf blushed, playfully glaring at his fiancé. "Yuuri, you don't mean HERE?!" he exclaimed receiving a frustrated growl from his fiancé who was currently nipping along his neck and trying his best to divest him of his clothing. "Can't you wait till we go to the…..ah…palace?" he gasped gripping harder to Yuuri.

"No, the storm…." He breathed between kisses to the prince's neck and collarbone. "I am not letting you go back out there." He argued, sating he didn't' desire his fiancé getting sick just because an urge needed a comfortable bed or something along those lines. "Not to mention I want you NOW." Yuuri growled as he pilled the blonde's pants open, he had never before felt a need to claim Wolfram so strongly, the sight of his fiancé looking broken and hurt, then glaring at him with flaming anger made a need rise in him. He had to show Wolfram the reasons why he would never ever need anyone else.

"Ah." He moaned at the feeling of his fly pilled apart without much regards for the buttons and zipper tracing up his groin. "At least lat me down, Ummm, you'll drop me if you don't" Wolfram breathed into the boys ear, licking the lobe tenderly and nipping the tip.

Yuuri groaned, pulling his source of that massive arousal in his barely there underwear away from the wall before lowering him down atop a blanket lying over clean hay. Yuuri had known that blanket would come quite in handy. With Wolfram's wet body lying before him, hair shining about the hay that so matched his locks and a white undershirt that could easily be seen through thanks to the rain water. Near translucent white revealed to him hard pink nipples and sexy pale skin. "Wolf." He moaned grinding hard between Wolfram's now spread legs.

Wolfram arched up to him, gasping and clutching to his fiancé's shoulders, fingernails cutting into the wet fabric of Yuuri's uniform. His fingers made small tears in the fabric, urged to scrape against the flesh it couldn't reach. The blonde tore the other's shirt open as Yuuri slowly began a rhythm of grinding to their bodies and showing Wolfram the pleasures he had missed these past months without Yuuri. Roughly he pushed the coat away and paused Yuuri's motions. "Listen, do you want to make love to me or make me cum in my pants, Yuuri? Calm down already!" He ordered getting a roll of the eyes from Yuuri as the other moved to kiss down his neck.

"If I remember correctly it was you who has been impatient all those other times. What is wrong with me being impatient now?" He questioned, helping Wolfram remove his clothing, pushing his undershirt down his arms after tugging it from the confines of his pants. "But fine, fine….if you want I will slow down but that means that I get to tease you more." Yuuri grinned and towered over his fiancé as if he were a wolf looking for his prey, mocking him with that look on his face. Yuuri pinned his fiancé's hands down and moved in to kiss the blonde with all the fever he had, had for the past few days.

His majesty licked the pink swollen lips and rubbed his body against the lithe form below him simply to hear that angel gasp and open that mouth to him. Yuuri pushed his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, tasting him and the flavor of grapes still in that wet cavern. The two moaned and together in the kiss their tongues battling with one another as Yuuri kept the blonde's hands pinned above his head. The king knew very well his fiancé loved to hold him as he was kissed so deeply and loved most of all running his fingers through messy black hair. Yuuri was too busy exacting his desire and revenge to care about how much the boy squirmed.

Wolfram on the other hand was fussing in the kiss, giving little begs to have his hands released, to be able to touch Yuuri. Sadly the prince was failing badly or so he was until he gave Yuuri a silent warning that if he didn't the boy would find flame a very hard reward. Yuuri whined and released his hands rather quickly.

The blonde demon grinned when a whine came from his partner's throat. Slowly the prince stripped his body of the soaked shirt that seemed deeply determined to become part of the his skin

Yuuri himself had to pull back as he felt the blonde prince removing his clothing. The sight of Wolfram's bare chest made definite memories return. Such memories most definitely did not mean well. As Wolf reached a hand down to his fiancé's pants, Yuuri chose to take his much needed desert. He leaned in, lips hailing kisses down the long pale neck making Wolf shudder beneath him. Yuuri's kisses made it down to one lovely little belly button. With his hot breath licking over the pink tinged skin he hovered back over his fiancé.

"Believe me yet, or do you still think I could even consider a woman more beautiful than you?" Yuuri asked ready to start again. Wolfram gave him exactly what he wanted by giving him a delicate whimper and urging moan. Thus Yuuri continued rubbing up Wolfram's shapely yet muscled thighs and lowering his head down to lick his tongue along sweet rain covered skin.

Wolfram groaned, feeling Yuuri's attentive tongue lapping at the water rolling down his flesh. "Yuuri" he moaned, Yuuri trailing his hand up higher and higher up that thigh. Shivers of cold soon became shivers of pleasure and the feeling built up in his groin. It wasn't much better in the heat of things and hands flying over one another even after several well made marks to the pure white kind in conquest of Wolfram's body that his mouth came over pink nipples. Yuuri's hand rose to the opposite nipple, knowing all too well that his love's pink buds were always so very sensitive.

A hiss pressed from a partially open mouth and Wolf arched his body up and tangled a free hand in dark strands. His body surged with all that too familiar pleasure, the way his stomach coil and formed a liquid fire in him drove his out of character moans and urging toward his hardening erection. Wolfram loved to have Yuuri suck his nipples, nip them and lick them as he was doing now. The blonde found it impossible to admit but his reaction was enough for Yuuri to gather that he loved it.

The king was so pleased knowing he was the one causing wolfram to writhe beneath him. He swiped his tongue up and down while holding the pert flesh in his mouth. Yuuri thought the texture was better than any kind he had ever felt in his life. Silky and hard yet slightly ribbed near the base. The king grinned hearing his captive beg and nipped the flesh hard.

Wolfram gave a yelp and a moan, his arousal aching from Yuuri's hands stroking him through his pants. "Yuuri….stop….teasing..' He demanded with a gasp, feeling Yuuri's hands delving into the prince's constricting trousers, relishing in his shouts of pleasure. The aching continued and Wolfram wasn't going to take it anymore. Turning the tables after a good thrust into the boy's hand. Before Yuuri could react to him, Wolfram rolled them over to straddle his fiancé.

"Oh, so now you think to be on top?" He raised a brow to the boy, not getting much answer from the moment. Wolfram sucked a spot on his loves neck hard enough it left a delicious mark for later. The prince rubbed his lower body against Yuuri's making his lover hiss from the stimulation. "Wolf."

The prince didn't care to reply to his moan just at this moment all he wanted was to show his fiancé the sheer agony of withholding all he wanted to do to the other. Softly the prince kneaded into the kings shoulders, his teeth and lips pressed to every inch of the bared chest that Yuuri had given him, and his one hand that was left free was on a mission to those black school trousers that Wolfram so hated at times. He had never had such irritation with any pair of pants until it came to those.

Breath was not an object in these times of passion. When Yuuri cared no longer that he was now the one with his back to his ground. Their hands were hungry for on thing and one thing only and that was to feel the expanse of each other's bodies.

Wolfram always loved to take note of the cut and hardness of Yuuri's body compared to his own rounded softness. Yes, of course mind you Wolfram had his soldier like qualities but most were rubbed away by lotion and the elegance of being a prince. However, the blonde had rough hands from sword fighting tonight. He had no time to rub in his mother's favorite remedy but his stomach was still soft and flat like always, giving him that perfect curve when he would arch his back. It also made it Yuuri's favorite pillow on the boy, his arms were becoming more refined with muscle save for the fact that heavy labor had not been a part of his life in a while so his upper arms were soft and smooth, and his ass held no doubt that it put a lot of women to shame. Did I mention his legs yes…those shapely long legs that Yuuri loved to have wrapped strongly around his waist?

Yuuri had to admit Wolfram was feminine and he liked that. Wolfram was gorgeous in every sense, but there were still those traits that reminded him he was a boy. How he sat, how he sprawled across the bed I helpless abandon, his speech patterns at times, his strength and build. The king had to admit; yes he was thinking this as Wolfram was kissing down his chest, the prince would look pretty damn good in a dress. Strangely Yuuri just wanted Wolfram to wear what he wore, maybe with a bit of role play, but he mostly liked his Wolf as a guy. It made teasing him during sex so much easier; thus giving his normal simple mindedness an edge.

Wolfram however loved the way Yuuri would change a bit during these things. He became braver and bolder and even more of a tease, mostly which Wolfram gathered was because he became such the slave to Yuuri in these times. The prince loved Yuuri's hair and eyes, his strong thin and tanned chest all the way down to his calves that were muscled from running and the six-pack that was slowly forming on his stomach, oh and one mustn't forget that he adored lower and more private areas of Yuuri as well. There wasn't a thing he didn't love about Yuuri even down to that goofy smile he got after making love which caused Wolfram to laugh every time and Yuuri to pout thus earning him another go or a simple ruffled pouting that made him wonder again why he was the submissive of the two.

Once both boys found their minds coming back to their previous activities, they found they were entirely naked and Wolfram's hand was pumping Yuuri, hard. The king moaned, gritting his teeth and the prince only watched with a nibble to his fiancé's lips before thrusting his tongue inside the other's mouth, within moments Yuuri let out a low growl.

Wolfram's hand was stroking, kneading and caressing every inch of Yuuri's engorged arousal making the hardened length even harder as he went. Still Wolfram was watching with glazed eyes while pumping the stout member. His thumb ghosted over the crown of the heated flesh, rubbing into the slit and coming down again to trace the underside vein. Quickly then he would grasp it and bring it roughly up giving a hard stroke.

Yuuri moaned loudly at his fiancé's intentness to please him and was not very cooperative. He had his fiancé sitting on his body, naked, giving him a hand job. He was naked and both were searing with desire. Yuuri wasn't going to hold his position for long. He pulled Wolfram in for one more desperate kiss before he also turned the other over, on his pale soft stomach.

"Yuuri!" he gasped, now on his forearms with the king behind him.

"Arch your back and raise your bottom up to me." He demanded Wolfram to comply with him, his hands rummaging in a near by set of pants hoping they were Wolfram's. If he could still tell his fiancé's habits up, down, and sideways, the blonde always carried lotion with him. Thankfully Yuuri had hoped correctly and his hands closed over the small glass bottle he had so very much became familiar with.

Once Yuuri turned back to Wolfram he had to blush red as a cherry seeing such a beautiful and arousing sight before him. Wolfram had so kindly complied with his demand, his face buried in his forearms, chest to the ground but back arched elegantly and smoothly presented that aforementioned perfect ass right for Yuuri. The rounded bottom was in this position, a sight Yuuri never had beheld, the cheeks slightly parted giving a perfect view of the puckered entrance Yuuri was to use to his love and the base of his testicles could be only lightly seen. For a moment Wolfram wriggled in an attempt to get more comfortable only causing Yuuri to groan at the image it made before him.

Unable to think much longer Yuuri poured a liberal amount of lotion into his hand and rubbed them together to make sure it was perfectly warm. Yuuri leaned forward and gave Wolf a kiss to the back, placing kisses along his shoulder blades while his hand massaged the cheeks of Wolfram's rear taking its time before it would slip down. Wolfram whimpered with luck, grumbling at Yuuri for being so slow, for teasing. Was it bad that Yuuri had to smile and tease more? Oh but he did, slipping his fingers between the spread cheeks, tracing over the ring of puckered muscle and placing just enough pressure to make the blonde gasp.

Wolfram was definitely going to get his revenge later. He could tell his lover was deliberately teasing him; he was doing it because he knew how and what it done to him. His body grew hotter as did his passage. All the hormones in that young body became multiplied in an instant and before he could yell again at Yuuri he felt the finger penetrate his body. The slicked digit squirmed within his hot body making him gasp; and even more so as it wasted no time in crooking to abuse his prostate.

Yuuri had taken his time. He had his dose of foreplay. Now he was hungry, no, he was starving for his fiancé. He wanted to feel the one that could make him feel like no other in the history of his whole life. In and out he drug his finger, crooking, twisting, and stretching until he could let in another to accompany it. Wolf was such a good sport in these moments, arching his back even more and crying as his prostate was brushed time after time. The blonde mentally cursed Yuuri for knowing the right spot to turn him into mush.

Come time for the third and final finger, Wolfram had come once already. His breath was coming out in short flurries, his cum staining the sheet below him and Yuuri petting him like a cat to soothe that beast curling within his gut again. Seeing Wolfram release that first time took all he had not to cum with him, for the king's orgasm was almost always triggered by that look the prince got and that pitch of his demanding and spoiled voice. Those were the only times when Wolfram could shout his name and he wouldn't shine away in fear and embarrassment.

The final stage was careful; he didn't want to hurt Wolfram no matter how strongly his desire had grown. It was truly something he hated to see most of all. He could take everything in sex, and had even tried being on bottom before only to be told by Wolf that he was never topping again unless the occasion called for it. The prince was far more anxious in his actions than even Yuuri, He knew how it felt and he didn't want to know he was hurting Wolf just to fulfill his own primal needs. After all he wasn't an animal, just had similarities like one when it came to these things.

His digits parted and stretched Wolfram in a pleasant scissoring motion. Yuuri was pleased to see that after a moment of discomfort, Wolfram was pressing his hips back to the fingers; urging him to go faster, telling him it was alright. In and out was the rhythm with light twists here and there and even a harsh stretch every few plunges to make perfectly sure he was stretched to accommodate the length and width of Yuuri; just enough to be tight just not too tight to hurt either of them.

"Yuuri…hurry please." Wolfram was begging now. Oh, god that made Yuuri definitely hurry. The prince hardly ever begged for anything and when he did it was just too good and thrilling to pass up.

"God, harpy, don't rush me. If I don't, you will just complain later." He joked, kissing Wolfram's cheek, positioning his slick erection at the opening to his beloved, ready and waiting to push into the hot body of that bratish prince. "I love you", he breathed before taking the plunge. One swift, hard thrust and a moan from both parties and Yuuri was fully incased in Wolfram's heat.

Those tan hands rubbed up his thighs, gripping his hips giving him just a moment to take in the feeling of the length before he started his movements. He was slow and calculating at first, only to make sure he knew where Wolfram's prostate was and when he had found it a slow motion was no longer an option.

Wolfram's knees were spread farther apart and his hips gripped harder. Then Yuuri began thrusting hard within him. The prince cried out at the force Yuuri slammed against his pleasure spot. The more Yuuri pushed in, it seemed he needed more depth. He needed to go deeper and deeper; just enough to satisfy the urge within. Wolfram's body was so tight and hot he couldn't resist wanting to go deeper, to feel how hot it was just beyond the surface. He could feel Wolfram's legs quivering from the force. The blonde was whimpering and moaning below him and all he could do was huff in that oh so tempting ear.

"Do you like what I am doing, Wolfram?" he gave another hard thrust, half insecure and half teasing, rolling his hips a bit to give a twist of his stout member within the compliant body. He took a hard nip to Wolfram's ear, seeing the glazed emeralds registering his question finally with one more forceful thrust.

The prince gave a deep moan. "Yes…Yuuri more…gods yes.", he pressed back to each thrust, not bothering with the fact that lying beneath the pleasure was a slight tinge of pain. The rhythm continued. Over and over their moans and groans mingling much like their heavy breaths as one found himself gripping to hay; his voice becoming hoarse from the constant cries. Yuuri himself felt as if he were near tears from the brutal pace. His own body threatened to buckle if he didn't feel the release that seemed to tingle beyond the void of the delicious feel of Wolfram's passage sucking in his member.

So deep, so hard, and so much more… He could feel it, reaching a hand around to Wolfram's arousal and pumping him quickly intoned with his thrusts. When Yuuri felt his release nearing he tugged the blonde to his body swiftly, embedding himself hard inside his fiancé before his world went completely white. The pleasure flowed from him so very satisfyingly into his lover and the only thing piercing the void of his hazed mind was Wolfram's own cry of completion. It was moments later when their tangled bodies finally gave them back their minds fully. Yuuri panted with a satiated grin molded to his face, and there was that goofy grin Wolfram so loved but had sadly missed this time.

After prying his body from Yuuri's arms and sliding the boy out of him, Wolfram flopped to the hay next to the king on his stomach. He was exhausted, a bit sore, and his body still hummed so very pleasantly leaving the residue of warmth all over him and even the evidence on his pale tummy. The prince found he had to make sure that had been his Yuuri as he lay there sweaty, spent, and panting. He ran a hand over Yuuri's matching sweaty chest, feeling everything he knew to really be his fiancé before moving to nuzzle to his body. "Ummm, Yuuri…" He purred over to his huffing king.

"Wolf, we really need to fight more often ….and you." He gave a goofy grin again which seemed to complete Wolfram's night. "You need to get wet a lot more often, too….I mean I should, like, simply dump you fully clothed into a river sometime." He joked pulling Wolfram in for a deep sloppy kiss, licking his lips as he pulled away. "I didn't hurt you did I? You are ok, right?" he finally spoke when he noticed Wolfram wasn't saying anything, which he normally did after sex because if it wasn't a complaint it was a simple, I love you. This time there was nothing.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram huffed eyeing him with those same eyes from before. "Just shut up for once. Stay looking cute and sexy for more than five seconds." He poked fun at him, kissing him again. "I am fine, not porcelain, Yuuri. I can take rough sex just as I can take making love. Now, damn it, I am cold. Hold me more or something you wimp." He ordered, a fake and very Wolfram pout formed on his lips. That was one sign to Yuuri that tonight was far from over in that one session. Maybe, he thought, they could use a power nap before he took his future husband in the many other ways he could with all this stable to use as props…a nice sturdy wall, great railing…just perfect for what they would most likely need for their little reunion now that the make up was over.

"ACHOO!" The boys sneezed in unison, Wolfram throwing Yuuri a glare as Gunter poured yet another dribble of cough syrup down his throat. Yuuri knew what that look was, he was in trouble. Big trouble. Another sneeze passed and he gave a shaky laugh, one hand going behind his head.

"I blame you…the rain, the stables." He huffed, forced to take another drink of the filthy medicine. "I warn you, Yuuri, with every drink of this mess I have to take, is a night you sleep alone." He grumbled.

At first Yuuri felt hurt and worried. Then in an adoption of Wolfram's smugness, he leaned to Wolfram's nose and gave it a light peck. "No, I won't" He grinned, because you leaving my room doesn't just hurt me. It gets you too. The first time you even think I could be cheating you would be back. So enjoy." He smiled, hugging his sick fiancé to him when Gunter left, ignoring the blonde's protests and threats on his life. Life with Wolfram truly was a peaceful and happy one, ne?


End file.
